Episode Guide
The following is a list of Lab Rats episodes that aired on Disney XD starting February 27, 2012. Overview > ! colspan="2" rowspan="2" style="padding:0 8px;" |Season ! rowspan="2" style="padding:0 8px;" |Episodes ! colspan="2" style="padding:0 80px;" |Originally aired (U.S. dates) |- !Season premiere !Season finale |- | style="background:#003F87; color:#99; text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |'1' | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" |February 27, 2012 | style="text-align:center;" |November 5, 2012 |- | style="background:#FF0000; color:#99; text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |'2' | style="text-align:center;" |26 | style="text-align:center;" |February 25, 2013 | style="text-align:center;" |January 13, 2014 |- | style="background:#00ba85; color:#99; text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |'3' | style="text-align:center;" |26 | style="text-align:center;" |February 17, 2014 | style="text-align:center;" |February 5, 2015 |- | style="background:#f28f00; color:#99; text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |'4' | style="text-align:center;" |26 | style="text-align:center;" |March 18, 2015 | style="text-align:center;" |February 3, 2016 Legend * No. in series section tells what number the episode is in Lab Rats * No. in season section tells what number the episode is in the season. * The production code is the number in which the episodes were filmed. Season 1 (2012) Fourteen-year old Leo lives in a high-tech house with his mom and inventor stepdad. When he discovers three super-secret bionic teenagers in the basement, he’s suddenly got more than high school to worry about! The Super Humans all have unique abilities – Adam has strength, Bree has speed and Chase has smarts. Eager to leave the confines of their lab, they convince Leo to take them along to school where they try to be normal teens while managing their bionic strengths. Between their super-human abilities and dangerous covert missions, Leo has a lot of secrets to keep! - iTunes Description, Vol. 1 Season 2 (2013) Leo and his bionic super-siblings are taking on their biggest challenge yet…being normal! Are Leo’s suspicions about Marcus having evil motives true? Will Adam, Bree and Chase be able to escape from Principal Perry’s watchful eye when they are stuck in detention? And what will Davenport do when the Lab Rats, frustrated at having to constantly train and not being able to do normal teenage things, go on strike?! - iTunes Description, Vol. 3 Season 3: 2014 With their lab destroyed and bionics revealed, these Lab Rats are on the run…but you haven’t seen the last of them! Davenport tries to raise money for a new lab by attempting a death-defying stunt, Principal Perry pesters the Lab Rats to take her on a mission and Bree and Chase get part-time jobs at a cool tech store. And what will happen when the Lab Rats are corrupted and sent on a mission to destroy Leo and the Davenports! - iTunes Description, Vol. 5 Season 4 (2015) Join the Lab Rats on Bionic Island for all-new dangers, all-new heroes, and all-new gear! With the arrival of Krane’s bionic kids on the island, the Lab Rats will face more challenges than ever before. When Chase, Adam, and Bree discover an evil rebellion with a plan to exact revenge on Davenport, Leo and the other students are placed on full island lockdown. Then the Lab Rats sneak a group of bionic students off the island to experience normal life, but Spin and Bob get left behind! And when Leo decides to do his own self-promotion, the mission alerts get out of control! - iTunes Description, Vol. 7 Category:Guides